Supply of cameras using a solid image pickup device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, has been generalized.
According to an increase in a degree of pixel integration of the solid image pickup device, resolution is being rapidly increased, and at the same time, performance of a lens optical system is being largely improved, and thus the cameras have high performance, small in size, and lightweight.
According to a lens optical system of a general miniature camera, such as a mobile phone camera, at least one glass lens is included in an optical system including a plurality of lenses so as to secure performance. However, the glass lens not only has a high manufacturing unit price, but also hinders miniaturization of the lens optical system due to restrictions on molding and processes.
Accordingly, a lens optical system that is small in size, lightweight, and may achieve high performance and high resolution while resolving problems generated by using a glass lens has been developed.